Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form that is about 7 feet in height. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports 4 green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. In the original series, Diamondhead wore a uniform which is black on one half and white on the other with a black patch on the left chest were the the Omnitrix symbol is. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Diamondhead's torso is similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There are now six crystal points on his back instead of 4 and he now also sports two more on the front of his chest. He wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Diamondhead has darker and shinier diamonds, thinner arms, a more rounded body, no spikes and a more square head. She wears a uniform like Ben's Diamondhead in original series, except it is half dark blue, half light blue. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her left chest.l In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Diamondhead looks more real-world crystal-like due to being drawn in Generator Rex-style. He also has a spike on his elbow, similar to that of XLR8's. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Diamondhead has clothing almost similar to the first series except that now instead of half black and half white, it is all black with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears completely black pants. He has a belt similar to Gravattack's, Shocksquatch's and Four Arms'. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his belt. Also Diamondhead no longer bears the crystals on his chest. 11-year old Diamondhead looks almost exactly identical to the original, but the left side of his suit is missing the black patch over the Omnitrix symbol. Diamondhead B10.PNG|Diamondhead in the original series DiamondHead_in_AF.PNG|Diamondhead in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Diamondhead Rex.png|Diamondhead in Heroes United Diamondhead oficial (2).png|11-Year Old Diamondhead in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Diamondhead has a super dense body which is composed of extremely dense organic green and purple crystals. He is able to manipulate the atomic structure of his crystalline structure and physiology at will, thus allowing him to make crude crystal weapons from any part of his body on demand and fire crystals rapidly from his hands. He can make huge clusters of crystals, creating crystal shields and make ramps. In certain ways, he can even reshape his projectiles into certain shapes and can make giant body parts like hands to capture enemies. He can control the crystals that are not even connected to his body. The same ability also allows him to regenerate to a limited extent, such as re-growing or re-attaching severed or lost limbs. In addition to growing crystals on himself, he can also grow them over other objects. In addition, to his crystallokinesis powers his body itself acts as a living prism, making lasers and weapons similar to useless by refracting the beams. He also has proved strong enough to easily beat Vilgax. In Alien Force, Diamondhead's powers have grown dramatically, as shown in the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. Diamondhead can now levitate crystal pillars. The crystal shards that he fires now explode upon impact. In Vendetta, he is now shown to have another ability similar to Chromastone's energy absorption and projection abilities, he could absorb and redirect lasers and energy blasts, instead of refracting them in the original series, but most likely still can. Diamondhead is able to survive if shattered, as shown in The Secret of Chromastone. Diamondhead seems to be able to conjure walls of diamond much faster now, as shown in Couples Retreat. Weaknesses Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. Alternate Future In an alternate timeline's future, Diamondhead has regained predominant clothing. As well as a black-layered shirt, the Omnitrix symbol has moved to the center of his chest. His pants are now white and he has black boots. The diamond shards at his back are now bigger and are only the top ones, instead of the bottom ones. He seems more durable than before, but he still gets shattered by strong sonic vibrations, as shown in Ken 10. Since he is more durable than before, he also became a lot stronger than before. He can properly use his powers now and can create different diamond attacks. Appearances Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Hunted'' (x2) *''Secrets'' (x3) *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' *''Grudge Match'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' (x4) *''Ben 10,000 (alternate timeline) *Midnight Madness'' (under hypnosis; unseen) *''A Change of Face'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *''Under Wraps'' (x2) *''The Unnaturals'' *''The Visitor'' *''Perfect Day'' (Dream) *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ken 10 (alternate timeline) *Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance (alternate timeline) Movies *'Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix' *'Ben 10: Race Against Time' *'Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens' Ben 10 Shorts *Handle With Care'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (first re-appearance since Original Series) *''Single-Handed'' (selected by Julie) *''If All Else Fails'' *''In Charm's Way (accidental transformation;selected alien was Humungousaur) *The Secret of Chromastone'' (x2) *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (used by Bioids) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Basic Training'' (first re-appearance since Alien Force) *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (used by Ben 10,000) (x2) *''Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Inspector Number 13 (by Gwen) *Couples Retreat'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Dream) Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (x3) Online Games *Ben To The Rescue *Battle Ready *Krakken Attack *Cricket Strike Video Games Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Diamondhead is a playable alien racer in (DS) in Galactic Racing. Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) *Diamondhead is a playable character in the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Stated in the I-10 User generated experience, Diamondhead was originally supposed to be an additional alien while Cannonbolt would take his place as an original 10. *Before The Secret of Chromastone, Diamondhead and Tetrax were the only known Petrosapiens in existence. *Diamondhead is immune to Eon's aging ray because he is made of diamond and diamond doesn't age. *Diamondhead's transformation in Alien Force is similar to Chromastone's. *According to Dwayne, Diamondhead is not made of Taydenite. *Diamondhead is the only alien other than Way Big to defeat Vilgax. *Diamondhead is one of the aliens to appear in all 4 series. The others being Cannonbolt, Way Big, Upchuck and Ghostfreak. See also *Diamondhead Gallery *Diamondhead Videos *Diamond Matter Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Mineral Alien Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens